What A Sweet Birthday
by CecilyAurora
Summary: OneShot. Being A Kid Of Brooke Davis Now Scott Means Everything Has To Be Perfect.


_Summary: Being A Kid Of Brooke Davis Now Scott Means Everything Has To Be Perfect. _

_Disclaimer: I own NATA!_

_My Cousin Teal and Heather Helped Me Out With This When We Where At The Beach. So I Hope It Turned Out As Good As We Planed It To Be. _

**XXXX**

**What A Sweet Birthday**

By Denver (falloutgirl8192)

"Brooke, Zoey doesn't need all this stuff for her party. I mean she's not even going to remember it." Lucas said as him, Brooke and their kids, Rylie and Zoey walked down the ails of Party City.

"Luke, I want it to be special like Rylie's were."

"As I remember it, Rylie decided to throw cake at your new dress."

"So this one has to be special." Brooke said throwing more things into the shopping cart and tickling the baby of the family, Zoey who was sitting in the cart seat.

"Daddy me get Barbie." Rylie smiled.

"I don't think so baby."

"But it matches my room."

"Ry you don't need a Barbie piñata. Maybe when it's your birthday you can get one." Lucas said picking up the girl.

"Daddy me want it."

"For your birthday we will get one."

"But that's not for a long time. Can't we get one for Zoey's party?"

"I don't think so. Now come on lets go make sure your mom doesn't buy the whole store." Lucas said walking over to Brooke.

"Mommy Shoppaholic." Laughed Rylie.

"I am not. I just love to shop." Brooke said.

"Are you done because we have to meet Haley and Nate at the river court in twenty minutes?" Lucas said looking at his watch.

"Yep. But I forgot my purse so I need your charge card." Brooke said holding out her hand.

"Mommy?" Rylie asked.

"Yeah Ry?"

"Can I get candy?"

"One bag." Brooke said as Lucas put down Rylie.

"M n' M's!" Screamed Rylie as she ran back to Brooke and Lucas.

"Ok." Brooke said as they put everything up to be paid.

"That will be $150.00 please." The cashier said.

"Hand it over Luke." Brooke laughed.

"Fine. Here." He said handing over his charge card to the cashier, "Now lets go to the river court."

"Yeah!" Cheered Rylie as she climbed into her car seat.

"Ok. We're off." Lucas said as they drove out of the parking lot.

"Mommy." Cried Rylie, " Zoey keeps hitting me with her bottle."

"Zoey give me the bottle." Brooke said trying to get it from the girl.

"Mama mine!" laughed Zoey.

"You can have it as long as you don't hit your sister." Brooke said as the little girl just continued to laugh.

"Mommy she did it again." Cried Rylie.

"Zoey, baby hand me the bottle." Brooke said.

"No. Mama Mine."

"I know it's yours but I think your done with it."

"Mine."

"Hand it over."

"Cheery there is no point we're already here." Luke said as they stopped the car and helped Rylie out of the car.

"Broody go play I know you want to." Brooke laughed.

"Thanks. You want to play Ry?"

"Yeah!" Rylie said running over to Nathan and Haley and his two sons, James and Andrew.

"Wow looks like the kids all got the Scott talent." Brooke laughed sitting down next to Haley, "The funny thing is that they have moms who suck at it."

"Hey we're not that bad."

"Haley are you kidding me. We stink." Brooke laughed.

"Now give me the kid." Haley said taking Zoey out of Brooke's hands, "I miss them being this young."

"Maybe because Nathan couldn't make them play basketball?"

"That could be it, but you have to agree they are much cuter then than now."

"Yeah I can say that. I mean all they really still do is eat and sleep plus play here and there."

"So how's the planning for the party going?"

"Let's just say Luke's going crazy."

"So he's finally seeing the bills piling up?"

"No. He just thinks I'm going crazy. I'm not. I just want her to have a party like Ry's but without her throwing cake on my new dress."

"That was funny."

"No it wasn't. It took me forever to get that stain out. That's why this time Luke's standing next to her during the cake part."

"Mommy." Three little voices said.

"Yeah." The two moms answered.

"Daddy and Uncle Luke won't give us the ball. They said it has something to do with high school." Andrew said.

"Oh god they're at it again to see who can beet who." Brooke said standing up.

"Come on you three lets go striating them out." Haley said following Brooke.

"Boys are you two acting like you did in high school again." Brooke asked.

"No." the two answered.

"Right. Then why did they say you're not letting them play?" Haley asked.

"We wanted to finish the game?"

"For the millionth time. You two aren't in high school anymore. Get over it and let the kids play."

"Why don't you two play?" Nathan asked.

"Cause we stink." Haley laughed.

"Mommy come play." James said pulling Haley to the basketball court.

"Yeah come on mommy." Rylie said pulling Brooke.

"Ok. Let me just put Zoey in her car seat." Brooke said.

"Hurry up or we gonna lose."

"Hang on Ry. Don't worry we won't."

"Finally." Rylie said when she noticed Brooke finished putting Zoey into her car seat, "That took forever."

"Oh God another Brooke just what the world needed." Nathan laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Andy or James turn out to be you before Haley came along."

"Then just kill me now." Haley laughed as they started to play the game, which by the end the three little kids got bored and it turned into a little girls VS boys in the Scott family, the girls some how won using god's gifts to them.

**

* * *

**

**_Two Weeks Later_**

"Broody get your ass up and help me!" Brooke screamed as she chased a naked Rylie around the house.

"But Cheery the games almost over."

"Luke record the rest and help me get everything perfect."

"Brooke it's a first birthday party. Zoey's not even going to remember it."

"I know but I have to have it perfect. Now come get your striper daughter to put her clothes on while I'll make sure everything is in the right place and get Zoey dressed in her new dress." Brooke said throwing Luke Rylie's outfit.

"Naked girl come here." Luke said as Rylie came to him, "Lets put on this dress and tomorrow I will take you to get a new Barbie."

"Two." Rylie answered.

"Fine two Barbie's. Now lets just get this on you so mommy doesn't freak out anymore."

"Daddy me going to look prettyful like mommy?"

"Yep. Your going to look just like your mom."

"Ok. Zoey's taking a nap right now. Thank god you got Rylie dressed. Now I have to go shower and get dress. While I'm doing that please Broody make sure Ry doesn't get anything on that dress yet."

"I'll try."

"Like no strawberries."

"Mommy me love them."

"Yeah I know but they always end up on you not in you."

"Ok, Brooke go get ready. I'll make sure Zoey's up when every one gets here and that Rylie isn't going to eat anything that stains."

"I'm going." Brooke said walking into the big master bedroom she shares with Lucas._ Ok no white. _Brooke thought to herself as she pulled out a light pink dress.

**XXXX**

"Momma." Cried Zoey from her crib.

"Have a good nap baby?" Brooke asked the little girl which she got a little nod back, "I'll take that as a yes."

"My mom and Keith are here, so are Haley, Nate and the boys. They are all waiting for the birthday girl. Everyone else should be here soon." Luke said when he saw his wife and youngest daughter walking down the stairs.

"Ok. Ready birthday girl?"

"Mama." Zoey said when she pointed to the presents she saw sitting on the table.

"They for you baby."

"Mine."

"Yep. Yours."

"Yeah!" Zoey said as she started to kick her legs around so Brooke would put her on the ground.

"Well look at the princess." Karen said as she picked up Zoey.

"Me!" Zoey laughed as Karen tickled her stomach.

"Happy first birthday Zo."

"Grandma I'm here too." Rylie said.

"I know Ry. You're the angel and Zoey here is the princess."

"But I want to be a princess. They get all the hot guys." Rylie said with a smile on her face.

"Oh you are definitely Brooke's kid." Karen laughed.

"But that's what mommy says."

"What does mommy say?" Luke asked picking up Rylie.

"That the princess' get all the hot guys and angels just get no one. That's why I want to be a princess so a hot guy can come and rescue me." Rylie said as Lucas laughed.

"Daddy it isn't funny."

"I'm sorry baby. Now go off and play."

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday To You. Happy Birthday Zoey. Happy Birthday To You." Everyone sang when Brooke brought out the cake.

"Blow out the candle Zo." Lucas said.

"Daddy can I help her?" Rylie asked.

"Sure." He said as Rylie blew out the candle.

"Mine." Zoey said taking a handful of cake and sticking it into her mouth.

"I can see that." Luke laughed.

"Me want cake." Rylie screamed.

"Hold on Ry. You'll get a piece. But first mommy gets a gift."

"Why?" Brooke asked as Luke gave her a present.

"Happy Birthday Pretty-Girl." Lucas said giving Brooke a kiss.

"I forgot my own birthday. That's sad." Brooke said as she opened the present to find a locket with a picture of Zoey and Rylie and one of her and Lucas, "It's beautiful."

"I helped picked it out mommy. Zoey helped too." Rylie said giving her mom a big hug.

"Well thank you so much my girlies."

"Here Brooke let me put it on you." Luke said as Brooke lifted her hair and he put the locket on her.

"Thanks so much Broody. I love it."

"Your welcome Cheery." Lucas said as a piece of cake was thrown at his face, "Rylie why'd you throw the cake?"

"Cause mommy told me too because I threw it at her already." The girl laughed as Lucas took some and smeared it on her face.

"Mommy daddy got cake all on my face."

"That's funny."

"Mommy my outfit is ruined now. Thanks daddy!" Rylie said stomping away.

"Oh god I'm not ready for another little Brooke." Lucas said.

"No one is." Nathan laughed.

**XXXX**

_The End. _


End file.
